Ostrobian Declaration of Independence
The Ostrobian Declaration of Independence (officially called: The Declaration of Independence of the United Yellow States) is a document declaring the independence of Ostrobia (then called the United Yellow States) from the British Empire. It was drafted in June 1812 by Bruthar Sergi Bromwin, a notable writer and disident of the British Empire. It was approved by Commander Goore Van Myeur of the Yellow Faction in September 3, 1812 at the Yellow Faction's defacto capital of the city of Cuchenhaven in modern day Haliheim. This Declaration of Independence led to the Ostrobian War of Independence against the British which lasted from September 3, 1812 to November 10, 1848, when the Yellow Faction seiged New Edinbrugh (modern day Treien), forcing the British to flee Ostrobia. The original documment was signed by Prime Minister of the United Yellow States, Jason Isop, Commander Goore Van Myuer, Foreign Minister Hafer Van Zebees and Chief Justice, Alfred Everston. The original documment is currently perserved in Independence Hall, with copies inside the mausoleum of the Tower of Liberty in Treien, Seblo Musuem of Culture and Bruthar Sergi Bromwin City Musuem Historical Background Inspired by the American Revolutions happening on at the same time. Commander Goore Van Myeur of the proclaimed United Yellow States, convinced then Prime Minister, Jason Isop, to declare independence from Britian. Van Myeur realised the British superiority to the island nation and he was encouraged to loot weapons from the British forces to prepare for war when it declares independence. In 1800, the United Yellow States was formed deep in the Haliheim Hills and the Holboken Ranges. When news spread of the rebels, the British fought with forces from the United Yellow States. Fearing losing in a oppertunity, the French had armed the somewhat small United Yellow States weapons as Britian was too focused on fighting in the Napolionic Wars in mainland Europe. The group made significant progress, taking much of the Haliheim and Holboken ranges and was travelling up north to Heblo and Stratoherra. In 1812, the United Yellow States, among it's government agreed to declare independence, feeling it would have backing from France and the United States. Van Myeur had appointed Bruthar Sergi Bromwin to write the declaration of independence against the British. Enactment At September 4, 1812 at 9:00AM, two bells rang outside Cuchenhaven Town Hall, seiged by the Yellow Army since 1806. The Commander Goore Van Myeur ordered all army personnel to guard the border lands for any retaliation against the British. Reading the copy of the text was Isop with Van Zebees overlooking him at the left. Van Myeur was inside the town hall, planning for a timed invasion of the United Yellow States, while Sergi Bromwin was at a remote site, 20km away from the enactment. Crowds watched as Isop read the statement. 20 minutes after reading the statement, Isop was informed that British horseback was approaching Cuchenhaven. The town was at lockdown with baracades protecting the town. Many individuals rushed towards the hills as it was a natural defendant against invasion. Luckly, the Ostrobian soldiers managed to defeat the British, however the border was at high alert and heavily guarded. 5 hours later, Isop declared war on the British Empire, quoting his well know phrase, die for your children's future. He also enlisted every inhabitant under 14 to take part on the struggle for independence. Category:History Category:Ostrobian War of Independence